Monique Kinney
Monique Kinney is a recurring character who made her first appearance in the episode Teen Drama. Monique Kinney is portrayed by Payton Beaumier. Biography Physical Appearance Personality Quotes Relationships Skills Gymnastics- Combat Prowess- Speed- Trivia Appearances Season 3 * Teen Drama (First Appearance) * The Storm Maker * The Truth Will Set You Free * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Mentioned Episodes * Christopher Under Construction * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * Stormy Weather (Indirectly) Minor Appearance Episodes * Web of Lies (Cameo) Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Carlos Rebounds Part 1 * Carlos Rebounds Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * Night of a Windy Kind * Do You Remember? * Message Deleted! * Getting Back Together Forever Season 6 * The...Triple Agent? * Christopher Saves a Girl * Shush! * A Super Secret Crush! * Back To The Barn * The Spy War Part 1 * The Spy War Part 2 * The Spy War Part 3 * Winter Forecast * Clash! Christopher, Alice May and Katharine vs. Sakyo, Part 1 * Clash! Christopher, Alice May and Katharine vs. Sakyo, Part 2 * Clash! Christopher, Alice May and Katharine vs. Sakyo, Part 3 * The Answer * A Greater Darkness Rises For Revenge: A Dark Return ~ Part 1 * A Greater Darkness Rises For Revenge: A Dark Return ~ Part 2 * A Greater Darkness Rises For Revenge: A Dark Return ~ Part 3 * The Awakening * Down with the King Part-1 * Down with the King Part-2 * Let's Do This * Revelation of The Future! * A New Member * The Return * Jailbreak Season 7 * Revenge on the Jones Family Part 1 * Revenge on the Jones Family Part 2 * Revenge on the Jones Family Part 3 * Too Close For Comfort * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 1 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 2 * Threats and Ultimate Revenge Part 3 * A Dancing Debut! * Theater of Doom, Part 1 * Theater of Doom, Part 2 * Theater of Doom, Part 3 * Bounty Hunter * Eliminate Ursula! Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 * Alice and Christopher vs. The Organization, Part 1 * Alice and Christopher vs. The Organization, Part 2 * Alice and Christopher vs. The Organization, Part 3 * Breaking Cover Part 1 * Breaking Cover Part 2 * Breaking Cover Part 3 * A Mole is Recruited! * Comrades Part 1 * Comrades Part 2 * Comrades Part 3 * Comrades Part 4 * Comrades Part 5 * Operation: The Organization Part 1 * Operation: The Organization Part 2 * Operation: The Organization Part 3 * * * * * (Last Appearance in the main series) Movies * Secret Team Undercover: The Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Recurring Love Interests Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mickey's Crushes